Breakaway Dream
by big'sis103
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck on an island with and evil genius who you don't know but you do?
1. The Letter

Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of another story. If you would like to know when I next update please add me to you alert list. I will try and update soon!

Sabrina was sitting on her bed with Daphne when Puck came in. He looked troubled but calm and his eyes were light blue with envy.

"Hi Ugly. I got a letter from an anonymous person saying that- Umm.. sorry Daphne, this is for Sabrina only. You will have to leave."

"Why is everyone so mean to me!" Cried Daphne as she ran out of the room. There were heavy footsteps as she ran down the stairs. As she was complaining to Granny Relda, Puck knew he only had a little time before Daphne and Granny Relda would come up.

"Look what you did! Why couldn't she stay?" Yelled Sabrina. She had an angry look on her face and was looking Puck straight in the eyes.

"Look I don't have enough time to talk to you. Just listen to me and I will tell you all you need to know. As I said, I got a letter from an anonymous writer saying that there were more Everafters on the island of Breakaway Dream. I think we may need to go there so we can get them to come to Ferryport Landing but we will have to go to the island by ourselves. That is why I didn't want Daphne to listen otherwise she will want to come and she will get lost and then we will lose the whole point of going to the island." Replied Puck in a calm tone.

"Puck, you have a couple of problems..." sighed Sabrina

"What do you mean?" he asked

"One. Remember the barrier. You can't go anywhere out of Ferryport Landing." explained Sabrina

"Oh yeah... wait don't you still have Baba Yaga's wand?" the fairy asked

"Puck you're right I do! But you'll have to hold it. Remember what happens to me when I'm near magic." Sabrina said

"Okay." he replied. He knew exactly what happened when Sabrina was near magic and he didn't want it happening. So they had to figure out a time to sneak out of the house _and _how to get to the strange island.

"Two. How are we going to get there when we don't even know where it is?" said Sabrina. Puck thought Sabrina was reading his mind.

"Now. That part I haven't figured or thought about yet. I was hoping you could help me." replied Puck.

"Well. Now that I think about it. You can turn into different things so why don't you turn into a boat. It may seem a little weird but it might just work." answered Sabrina.

"Well there's a thought but we still don't know where it is and how we find out how to get there."

"We'll figure that out in the morning. Right now let's go and have some dinner." Granny Relda had made one of her usually unusual dinners made of purple pasta, yellow chicken and oddly coloured vegetables. As per usual, Puck finished because I only ate some.

"Why don't you ever eat, Grimm?" asked Puck, with a mouthful of yellow chicken.

"Because it is disgusting and all I want is normal food _not_ different coloured food." Sabrina replied, in a low whisper.

"I have decided that we are going to go to the Port at midnight and we will go from there." Said Sabrina after she and Puck had finished their dinner.


	2. The Nightmare

Breakaway Island: Chapter 2 10/20/2011

**Hi everyone! This is my second chappy! Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sister's Grimm characters!**

**Enjoy!**

Sabrina woke up at 10.30 that night in a cold sweat. She had, had a nightmare of the worst possible thing that could happen that night and she had no idea whether it was true or not.

_Dream (Sabrina P.O.V)_

"_Puck! Puck! Where are you?" I screamed. I don't think he could hear me even though my voice was bouncing of the cave walls like a game of ping-pong. _

_I kept calling his name over and over again wondering if he could even hear me calling in this vast land of darkness._

"_Puck! I need you!" I cried out! I could hear him breathing but I had no idea where it was coming from.' If I could hear him breathing then he should be able to hear me.' I thought to myself. _

_I made sure the cave was quiet before I went on searching for where his breath was coming from. _

"_*cough* __cough__*" I heard from over in the corner of the cave. I followed it until I found Puck._

"_Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" I saw that Puck was covered in scratches and he was bleeding and he even had a gash in his forehead._

_I saw that there were some big rocks on him and one of them was one his leg. I tried to get it off but it wouldn't budge._

_Puck then started groaning and looking up at the roof of the cave. I thought he was trying to tell me something so I looked and -._

That was when I woke up.

No P.O.V

Sabrina ran straight to Puck's room.

"Puck! Puck!" whisper/yelled Sabrina as she shook Puck violently.

"Urrghhh… what?" replied Puck sleepily.

"I just had a dream that we were on the island but in a cave," whispered Sabrina, "and I was searching for you but I couldn't find you and then I tried finding you by hearing for your breath and then I found you after you coughed and then I tried to get the rock off the top of your leg but I couldn't and you tried to tell me to look up but when I did look up I woke up!" said Sabrina, gasping for breath.

"Umm.. I have no idea what that may mean. I just hope that we don't have to go through that in real life and that it was only a dream."

**I would really like some constructive criticism to help me out a little bit on the next chapter! Review please!**


	3. The Island

Breakaway Island: Chapter 3 10/20/2011

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I am soooo sorry it's been so long! I have had many assignments and school has gotten in the way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

**Enjoy! **

The next time Sabrina woke up, was when her alarm went off at midnight. She quietly got out of bed and put her thickest coat on because she knew that it was going to be cold out.

She went and checked on Puck in his bedroom, but he wasn't there.

"I wonder where he could be?" said Sabrina to herself.

Puck was already outside waiting for Sabrina.

'I better go inside and check to see if Sabrina is up.' Thought Puck but he was only going in to be in the warmth of the house.

Puck checked in Sabrina's room but she wasn't there. He decided to go back to his room.

When he got to his room, he found Sabrina throwing all of his stuff around the room.

"What are you doing, Grimm!" Yelled Puck.

"I-I was trying to look for you!" replied Sabrina

"Well I don't think you are going to find me by trashing my room!" This time, Puck yelled a little too loud and he heard stirring coming from Sabrina's room.

"Come on, Puck! We've got to go before she wakes up!" So Sabrina and Puck quietly but quickly went out of the house. They started to walk towards the jetty, neither of them wanting to talk.

When they arrived at the jetty, Puck jumped in the water and soon enough he came back out of the water and was a boat!

"I think you look a little fat in that costume!" laughed Sabrina. Puck gave her an evil look but inside he was laughing as well.

When they were on their way Sabrina asked,

"Do you know where it is yet?"

"No but I was thinking how far away could it be?"

"Yeah well how far away do you think it is?" replied Sabrina.

"I don't know!" cried Puck.

"Well then how can you know that it is not far away?" Puck didn't reply he was getting annoyed with Sabrina. Sabrina decided not to argue anymore and fell asleep.

"Sabrina. Sabrina! SABRINA!" yelled Puck, shaking Sabrina.

"W-what?" said Sabrina, sleepily.

"I think I found it." Sabrina looked in front of her and found an island. It was full of trees and animals. Sabrina was still laying in the boat.

"Can we get off the boat?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah. I was just thinking the same thing. You are going to have to get off first otherwise you will end up being part of me and I don't think either of us will like it at all." Replied Puck. So Sabrina got out of the boat and Puck transformed back into a person.

When they got onto the island, they saw that it wasn't going to be an ordinary adventure.


	4. The Things

Breakaway Dream: Chapter 4 10/20/2011

As soon as they got on the island, Puck kissed the sand.

"Plagh! Plagh!" spluttered Puck, as he had got some of the sand in his mouth. Sabrina was laughing beside him. She was laughing so hard she had to gasp for breath.

"You're so cute when you laugh," said Puck.

"What did you just say Puck?" asked Sabrina, between laughs.

"Oh, nothing. I just saw something that was cute. I was just thinking out aloud.

'Lucky she didn't hear that.' Thought Puck.

Once Sabrina had finished her laughing spaz, they continued to walk up to the trees and started to venture deeper into them.

After they had walked for fifteen minutes, they came to an empty spot. It had two different ways and they chose to go to the right.

As they walked through the gateway, they heard the ruffling of leaves.

"What was that?" exclaimed Puck. They both looked straight at the ruffling leaves. Next minute there was a monster that was half spider half monkey, that came out of the bushes!

"RUN!" yelled Puck. They ran backwards and to the left path with the spider-monkey following close behind. They outran the spider-monkey and once they stopped, they saw another strange creature and it was half bird and half pig.

"I never thought I would see pigs fly!" laughed Sabrina.

"Me neither!" Puck replied, between laughs. Sabrina was in a laughing mood that day and anything she thought was funny, she would go out in a laughing spaz.

When they thought they had seen the last of the strange creatures… THEY WERE WRONG!

"What… the…. Hell… is that?" yelled Sabrina, as she looked in the eyes of the monster. It had a donkey's head **(just like the one that Puck had shape-shifted into in the first book)**, a frog's body and human arms, **(like the one in the second book)** and it had fangs sticking out of it's mouth!

"I have no idea but let's just get out of here!" screamed Puck. Hey both ran around the monster just missing it's massive hand, swooping down and trying to catch them. Sabrina tripped over on a tree branch as she ducked from the hand. She stumbled to get up and she nearly got knocked over by the hand as she put her head up.

What they didn't know was that someone was up in a tower watching them. Also what they don't know, is that they know the person.


End file.
